One of Million
by ctzmimi
Summary: "Karena Baekhyun adalah satu dari sejuta." / ChanBaek here! [CHAP 1! UPDATE]
1. Prolog

**One of Million**

.

.

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun & EXO

Genre_(s)_: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Rating: T

Terinspirasi dari '_I For You_' karya _Orizuka_

WARNING: BxB, OOC, _Typo everywhere~_

.

.

.

"_Karena Baekhyun adalah satu dari sejuta."_

_._

Park Chanyeol memasang senyum lebarnya, lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat. _Hell,_ ia terpaksa melakukan tindakan bodoh itu untuk formalitas semata, dan untuk menyenangkan orang tuanya. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menghadiri acara makan malam ini bila bukan orang tuanya yang memaksa.

Ia dipaksa untuk datang pada acara ini oleh orang tuanya. Kata ayahnya, mereka akan mengunjungi teman lama. Chanyeol –sebagai sosok anak yang baik– hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dan menuruti permintaan orang tuanya. Dari kecil ia memang dibiasakan untuk menjadi anak manis yang selalu berperilaku seperti yang dimintai orang tuanya.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya dan terus-terusan memasang senyum lebar pada dua orang di hadapannya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau pipinya mulai sakit karena terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Oh, dimana anakmu?" ayah Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Mereka sedang menunggu hidangan yang daritadi belum muncul juga, padahal Chanyeol sudah lapar setengah mati.

"Anakku sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Tuan Byun. "Tadi kami memang datang kesini secara terpisah, karena ia harus mengunjungi tempat lain dulu."

Mereka mulai berbicara hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang bisnis. Terkadang Chanyeol ditanyai sesuatu dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan angukkan sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Itu dia," sahut Nyonya Byun tiba-tiba. Para orang tua –termasuk Chanyeol– segera menolehkan kepala. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan setelan jas yang rapih mendekati mereka. Chanyeol memperhatikkan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Namanya Baekhyun. Baek, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Halo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Satu hal yang muncul di benak Chanyeol ketika melihat senyumnya itu adalah –_manis._

Setelah perkenalan dan basa-basi yang membosankan juga memuakkan itu, akhirnya hidangan mereka datang. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati, karena ini merupakan satu-satunya pemicu Chanyeol untuk menghadiri acara makan malam ini.

Mereka baru saja akan menikmati makan malam mereka, hingga tiba-tiba ibu Chanyeol membuka suara, "Baekhyun? Kau tidak makan?"

"Eh," Baekhyun segera mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Um, kalian boleh makan terlebih dahulu."

Kini Chanyeol sadar darimana sifat keras kepalanya berasal. Tentu saja dari ibunya. Lihat saja, ibunya masih bersikeras untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan. Chanyeol mendengus, ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera makan. Namun pemuda bernama Baekhyun ini malah memperlama acara Chanyeol untuk menikmati makan malamnya yang lezat ini.

"Tapi Baek–"

Seorang pelayan datang dengan semangkuk bubur memotong kalimat ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera tersenyum lebar dan menerima bubur itu, lalu ia membuka mulut, "Aku sedang ingin makan bubur, _ahjumoni_."

"Permintaan Baekhyun memang harus dituruti," sahut Tuan Byun dengan cepat. "Nah, lebih baik kita segera makan. Pasti kita semua sudah lapar, kan?"

_Sangat! _Chanyeol berseru dalam hati. Akhirnya, ia bisa makan juga.

Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun segera tersenyum padanya dan menikmati buburnya itu.

_Anak manja, _pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

A/N: Hi! Ini fanfic pertama aku disini, dan juga fanfic chaptered pertama aku ;-; Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya susah dimengerti, atau ada salah EYD, typo, dsb. Maklumlah, masih belajar. Kritik dan saran diterima! Mohon bantuannya! c:


	2. Chapter 1

Entah mengapa Chanyeol semakin tidak paham dengan cara berpikir orang tuanya, dan orang tua pemuda bernama _Byun Baekhyun_ itu.

Saat acara makan malam dua hari yang lalu, mereka memang berbincang-bincang cukup banyak. Namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarkan dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun itu terus tersenyum _sok _manis –menurut pandangan Chanyeol.

Sedikit yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah, Baekhyun itu anak tunggal. Dan dulu ia sempat tinggal di Amerika Serikat. Selebihnya Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Seingatnya, baik orang tua dia maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal perjodohan atau semacamnya. Mereka hanya berbincang ringan tentang hal tidak penting dan sedikit tentang masalah bisnis. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun berada di rumahnya pagi ini?

"Oh, Chanyeol-_ssi_!" pemuda sipit itu tersenyum lebar, masih sibuk mengoleskan selai stroberi di atas rotinya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan pemuda manja tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol sadar, mungkin itu terdengar kasar. Namun bukankah setiap orang akan bereaksi sama dengannya bila melihat ada sosok asing tak diundang di rumah mereka bukan?

Baekhyun, nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan _'sapaan'_ kasar Chanyeol, dan masih saja tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi juga untukmu!"

.

.

.

**One of Million**

.

.

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun & EXO

Genre_(s)_: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Rating: T

Terinspirasi dari _'I For You'_ karya _Orizuka_

WARNING: BxB, OOC, _Typo everywhere~_

.

.

.

"Apa?" mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat, "Baekhyun satu sekolah denganku?"

Ayah Chanyeol, yang daritadi sibuk membaca koran hanya menganggukkan kepala. Bahkan matanya tidak beralih dari kertas abu-abu dengan tulisan kecil tersebut.

"Kau senang, _kan_, Chanyeol?" ibu Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada putranya yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya –karena tidak mungkin ia membenturkan kepala ibunya sendiri– lalu berteriak bila hanya orang gila yang senang karena bersekolah dengan anak manja itu.

"Tentu saja, Bu!" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lima jari. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang kini sibuk menikmati sarapannya. "Aku _sangat amat_ senang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata ayah Chanyeol yang kini telah menutup korannya. Ia tersenyum, matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Kalian akan berangkat sekolah bersama pagi ini. Dan Chanyeol, jangan lupa untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Oke?"

Chanyeol ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai Han.

Wajah Chanyeol selama perjalanan menuju sekolah benar-benar tertekuk, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan tersenyum. Selama dalam perjalanan, mereka benar-benar _awkward_. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan anak manja di sampingnya, sedangkan Baekhyun, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Hey, Baek," sahut Chanyol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang daritadi sibuk memperhatikan keluar jendela segera menoleh, lalu kembali memamerkan senyumnya itu.

"Ya, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain Tuan Kang, jadi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura."

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_?" Baekhyun masih saja tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu senyum-mu itu palsu."

Senyum yang sudah menempel di wajah Baekhyun dari mereka di rumah, segera luntur. Kini bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus, matanya yang daritadi nampak kosong kini berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka pada Chanyeol, "Darimana kau tahu senyumku palsu?"

"Terlihat jelas," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku saja heran bagaimana orang-orang bisa tertipu dengan senyum palsumu itu."

"Diam kau," desis Baekhyun dengan nada kasar. Dalam hati Chanyeol tertawa, kini baru terlihat jelas sosok asli Baekhyun. "Jadi?"

Kini Chanyeol menatapnya heran, "Jadi apa?"

"Aish," memutar kedua bola matanya, Baekhyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Berbicara dengan orang bodoh itu memang sulit sekali," cibirnya dengan suara pelan, namun masih cukup keras untuk sampai di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ap–"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, ia dapat melihat jelas jari-jari Baekhyun yang panjang dan lentik. Ditambah dengan telapak tangannya yang halus itu. _Benar-benar seperti perempuan._

"Dengar ya, Park Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam. "Karena kau sudah tahu sifat asliku, kau harus menjadi _bodyguard_-ku selama di sekolah!"

Chanyeol ingin protes, ia sudah mulai berseru untuk menolak. Namun suaranya terdengar tidak jelas dan seperti gugaman orang yang tidur karena teredam oleh tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar dengan penolakan Chanyeol, tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat menakutkan –di mata Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol, hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan _innocent_, ia berkata dengan suara pelan, "Tidak ada penolakan!"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju sekolah bagi Chanyeol benar-benar seperti neraka. Saat ia keluar dari mobil, ia baru saja ingin menghela nafas lega, sampai sosok Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya menarik ujung seragam miliknya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk membuktikan bila ia sedang depresi.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama melewati gerbang dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol ingin berkata pada Baekhyun untuk berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal di sekolah. Namun rencananya benar-benar gagal.

Dan kini, banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka, entah karena ada dua orang dengan tinggi tubuh yang sangat berbeda berjalan bersama, atau karena sosok Baekhyun yang merupakan wajah baru di sekolahnya.

"Kau akan langsung kubawa ke ruang guru," kata Chanyeol ketika mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang dipadati oleh murid-murid lain. "Dan kau akan ke kelas bersama gurumu itu. Oke?"

Dalam hati, Chanyeol berdoa agar ia tidak sekelas dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau," gumam Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat kepala ke atas, sehingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Aku ingin ke kelas bersamamu."

Chanyeol mengerang jengkel.

"Dan kenapa aku harus ke kelas bersamamu?" ia bertanya pada Baekhyun yang kini telah berjalan di depannya.

"Karena," Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum polos, "Kau adalah _bodyguard_-ku."

"Ap–" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini dengan santainya kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulutnya masih menganga. "Aku tidak setuju untuk menjadi _bodyguard_-mu!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia masih saja berjalan, sedangkan Chanyeol kini mulai menyusul Baekhyun dengan langkahnya yang besar. "Sudah kubilang_, kan_, tidak ada penolakan. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi _bodyguard_-ku."

Keras kepala, itulah salah satu sifat Chanyeol. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju ruang guru, Chanyeol terus menolak untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai _bodyguard_-nya_._ Hingga mereka telah berdiri di depan ruang guru, Chanyeol masih saja menolak. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," katanya jengkel. Ia sudah lelah mendengarkan penolakan Chanyeol yang keras kepala itu. "Anggap saja, kau memang memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungiku."

Belum sempat Chanyeol ingin _kembali_ menolak, Baekhyun sudah mengetuk pintu ruang guru. Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, lalu menunjuk pintu ruang guru tersebut. Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

* * *

Chanyeol memang sangat sial hari ini. Ternyata, ia satu kelas dengan Baekhyun dan ia _terpaksa_ mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kelasnya bersama sang _songsaenim_. Ketika mereka memasuki kelas, semua murid memandang ke arah mereka. Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju kursinya di samping Jongin, lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin –teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat baiknya– dengan nada yang cukup khawatir. Chanyeol hanya mengibaskan tangannya, sedangkan matanya menatap ke arah depan dimana Baekhyun tengah berdiri dan tersenyum manis sok manis.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun," ia berbicara dengan nada sopan seperti yang ia gunakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. "Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Jadi mohon bantuannya."

Suasana kelas hening dan semuanya kini menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan canggung. "Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Lee _songsaenim_.

Kim Jongdae –salah satu teman baik Chanyeol– mengangkat tangannya. Dengan senyum jahil, ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah dapat ditebak oleh Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau datang bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, namun tak lama, ia tertawa kecil. "Oh itu. Itu karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji, maksudku bersumpah, untuk melindungiku!"

Semuanya terkejut dengan jawaban tak terduga Baekhyun. Mereka berpikir Baekhyun akan menjawabnya dengan _'kebetulan'_ atau jawaban biasa lainnya. Namun ternyata, jawabannya benar-benar mengejutkan dan pasti akan menjadi berita panas di sekolah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan murid lain, sampai rahangnya serasa akan copot.

* * *

_**Words: 1,235**_

A/N: Halo~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya hehe. Maaf ya kalau update-nya lama. Jujur aja saya sempet bingung mau nulis apa-_-v Saya ga berani bilang itu _writer's block_ karena ini baru chap awal, lol.

Maaf juga kalau chapter yang ini pendek, dan kurang greget (?). Di chap ini, emang belum keliattan sih inti ceritanya. Yah, saya juga ga begitu yakin di chap selanjutnya inti ceritanya juga bakal keliattan. /dihajar.

Diusahakan chap selanjutnya bakal di update lebih cepet (tapi mungkin ceritanya bakal lebih pendek). Kalian lebih milih update lama tapi ceritanya panjang, atau update cepet cuma ceritanya pendek? Sarannya ya, hehe._.v

Mohon maaf untuk cuap-cuapnya yang kepanjangan. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, favorite, atau baca cerita ini. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan terbuka loh~

**Big thanks** to: parklili, svn, KRISWIFEUMUAH (makasih atas reviewnya yang absurd ya), **chika love baby baekhyun**, **rachel suliss**, **special bubble**, chanbaek, **milkeubaby** (saya juga mendukung ff-mu kok~ haha)

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua! **Thanks a million** c:


End file.
